Duet
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: After his war crime trials, Draco is sentenced to constant monitoring and 12 months of community service. When the Judge calls, he waives the service, if Draco goes to a career placement university. Guess where Hermione works? CPU. eventually Draco-veela
1. Magic Show

Duet

_We will take a life and we will live it on the stage._

_When the show is over hopefully they will say,_

"_For the final act they breathed an endless sigh,_

_And Waved good bye!"_

_~~Magic Show (Electric Owls)_

(-/-|-\-)

I groaned and rolled over. My 'sentence' started today. After last nights War crime trials for the known Death Eaters, I came straight home and fell asleep. I sat up, re-reading the letter I put on my nightstand.

Draco Malfoy,

Your charges and Appropriate Sentence follow:

Murder- Not charged

Participation in Genocide- Charged with, Strict Monitoring will follow

Theft- Charged with, six months of Community Service

Unlawful Infiltration- Charged with, six months of Community Service

I looked at the small silver anklet that I was to wear at all time. Someone somewhere knew where I was any time. I groaned again, and picked up my wand.

(-/-|-\-)

By three o' clock I had plenty of energy. I slipped into a cheap suit and top hat, and apparated.

On the other end of my apparation, a VERY annoying man stood. When I met him last night, he wanted me to call him Larry, or my (as the muggles call it) Parole Officer.

"Mr. Malfoy! Today, you are doing some community service for the muggles!" I ignored him.

"Let's get this over with." I stepped into the bright lights on the stage. I stared into the audience. Some people were so glaringly Muggle, others it was obvious they were magic. Great. A mixed crowd.

"H-Hello, prepare to be… amus- no wait- amazed!" I flourished my wand and sparks came out. The audience 'ahhed'. I pulled out a deck of cards, sneakily tapping it with my wand ('_wingardium leviosa'_). The cards levitated around me and flew back into my hand.

"Pick a card…. You in the back." A muggle in a tee-shirt that said something about basketball approached the stage. He grinned. Like I said, obviously muggle. He pulled a card from the deck, looked at it, and replaced it like he was trying to hide where he put it. I used a little bit of wandless legillemency. 'He will never guess where I put the eight of spades!'

"Is," I searched the deck, "This your card?" The man looked defeated, but grinned in surprise.

"Now, I need another volunteer… Does anyone have, any denomination, a banknote?" A girl in the front row came up. She was one of the few I guessed were magic. She handed me a form of currency I wasn't familiar with. It was green with a little '20' in the corners. I tapped it with my wand, showering it in red sparks. When they dissipated, a bottle stood there.

"Here you go! I bottle of- _Granger?_" She looked just as surprised to see me.

"MALFOY?"

"Uh, that's _The Amazing Mr. M _to you." I laughed nervously. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to recognize me during my community service. "Now, would you please assist me with my next act?.." She placed the green apple on my head. I turned on the spot and dissapparated. She caught the apple as it fell. I walked toward the curtains in the back. I nodded to her to dissaparate. She did so, and reappeared before the apple hit the ground. The audience applauded. We sighed, thank Merlin its over. We both disappeared to back stage.

"You better explain what is going on right now Malfoy or I will skin you alive and I won't use magic and you can bet that I will-"

"Enough, mudblood (Larry gasped). I-uh- am sentenced to muggle community service, and doing magic shows is one of the tasks I had to do. I had to please the audience."

"Malfoy! You used me to hake the audience happy? That's a first."

"The hours don't count unless the muggles are happy! You seemed to enjoy being my assistant."

"I am no one's assistant! I work in the Ministry in the 'Behavior Correction Facility'."

"Wait," Larry said, "I work there… You wouldn't happen to be Hermione Granger, would ya'?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's just, part of Mr. Malfoy's sentence allows him to work at the ministry to pull an income, or he can attend a wizarding University. Whatever his decision be, he would need an escort everywhere. I believe you were one of the people on the list to, for want of a better word, babysit, Mr. Malfoy."

"WHAT!" We both screeched at the same time. I continued. "I don't need to be baby sat. Furthermore, I am a Malfoy. I have a huge inheritance. I don't need income!"

"_Master Draco Malfoy's inheritance of sixty-five million galleons will not come into wealth until his parents and/or guardians pass away."_ Larry Quoted my Father's will.

"Merlin!" I stage-whispered. I paced around backstage. Larry pulled out a little muggle _eklectronic _thing…

"Go for Larry. Yes, that's the issue. I see. He'll be glad. Yes? I'll tell her. Is this definite? No? Well, I'll notify them. Thank you." He closed it and turned to us. "That was the judge. He offered that if you attend an occupational placement university, he will wave a large percentage of the Community service."

"I'll take it!"

"No!" She yelled at the same time as I did.

"What?"

"You just- merlin…."

(-/-|-\-)

**A/N: That's the first chapter. Why didn't Hermione want Malfoy to go to the CU? Find out next chapter!**

**Excerpt from:**

"**What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing. Here." I lifted up my trunk and half-smirked.**

"**Community…Service….?"**


	2. The Traveling Song

Duet

"_I've been around the world in the pourin' rain,_

_Feelin outta place, really feelin strange,_

_Take me to a place where they know my name,_

_Cause I ain't met nobody that looks the same…"_

_~~The traveling song (Will.)_

The building was largely over estimated in the brochure. It was two stories, and extremely small, like a few houses squished together. My Manor was way larger.

'Okay, Draco, you can do this. Criminal Career Placement. No community service. You can do this.' I thought. Rolling my shoulders, I placed my wand back in my pocket and continued up the cobblestone walkway, dragging my trunk behind. A grand brass revolving door was the only entrance. I walked up to it, and shoved. It didn't budge. I tried again.

"Open up!"I kicked it for good measure, mumbling, "Bloody door." As if it heard me, the door responded:

"Name please."

"D-Draco Malf-foy." For some reason, that door creeped me out. I was used to inanimate objects talking, but this was just freaky.

"Welcome, D-Draco Malf-foy. Business please?" The voice was low, hollow and mechanical sounding.

"Enrollment, I think."

"Very well, D-Draco. Enter." The revolving door slowly turned, admitting me. The 'lobby' was nothing but a beige room with an assortment of chairs in all shapes and sizes. A low desk sat in one corner. A very attractive woman sat behind it, shuffling papers. I averted my eyes so I wouldn't stare. In one corner, the chatter of conversation caught my attention. A small box sat on the floor. A picture on it moved, much like photographs, but it made sounds, too, like a portrait. The scene changed from a _tennis_ match to a man and woman looking at a person lying on the ground. The person was missing a large portion of flesh. The image flickered, to be replaced with an odd cartoon-like rendering of a human. He ran around in a little drawn world. The screen changed again, this time a man shouted loudly about the clothing cleaner he was selling, a mysterious series of numbers running along the bottom of the box.

"Pureblood, I'm guessing." A voice came up from behind.

"Uhm, yes. How did you know?" She pointed to the box.

"What is that?" I thought hard. One word came to mind.

"Eklectronic?"

"_Electronic._ It's a television set. It's usually called a T.V…." She attempted to prompt me. I shrugged. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to… enroll. The Ministry of magic sent me…" I didn't know what to say.

"Are you… Ddraco Malffoy?"

"What? No, Draco Malfoy." She handed me a badge. Sure enough, it read Ddraco Malffoy.I handed it back. "You made a mistake."

"I'm sure we didn't." I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Fine… I was placed here in place of Community Service for the muggles. Perhaps you can educate me on where I need to go…" I grinned at her.

"Right this way." She pointed to a door, and unlocked it by magic.

[-x-]

Oh no. no. no. no. no. no. Never in a million years.

The woman took me to meet my counselor. My counselor just happened to be one Hermione Granger.

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing. Here." I lifted up my trunk and half-smirked.

"Community…Service….?"

"Well get out!"

"Miss Granger!" The woman from the desk yelled. "He is here under Ministry control. Show him to his room and here's his schedule for the week," she tapped a blank piece of parchment.

"Welcome to CPU," Granger said in a monotone, bored voice. "Your room is right across the hall."

"Show him to his room, Miss Granger." The other woman obviously had some sort of seniority over the mudblood. I smirked at her as she walked past, shoving me to the side in the process. She fumbled with a ring of keys.

"You will get your own key as these doors are protected by magic." She unhooked one key, pulled out her wand, and preformed the duplication spell. She handed me one key. "Here." She pointed roughly into the room.

"Nice place," I said sarcastically. The walls were a drab ocher with olive trim. The furniture was a combination of frosted chrome (the bed frame), tied woven bamboo (the coffee table), red hardwood (the desk), and a light mahogany chest of drawers. There was a muggle ceiling fan constructed of dark green painted wood blades. I dropped my trunk in front of the bureau.

"CPU is designed to enlighten one in the errors of their ways, for example, in your case, wronging muggles and muggleborns. Each week you will face a different career option that has a muggle application. For example, Healers in our world are Doctors in muggle settings. After several weeks you will be instructed to select a career. By day you'll do that for the wizards, by night for the muggles. You start the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks." I shut my door on her, flopping onto my puke green comforter. I pulled out my wand, flicking at the wall, attempting to change the color. If anything the ocher deepened. It's gonna be a loooooooong week.

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but I updated. It gets more intresting (and more dramione-ish) after a while, so just wait! I won't hold my story captive for reviews, but honestly, they do make updates come faster.**

**Excerpt from the next chapter:**

"**You want me… to do WHAT?"**

"**You heard me, Malfoy."**

"**Muggles… Stupid ignorant little-"**

**REVIEWS= NOM NOM NOM**


End file.
